Weddings are Boring
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: Weddings were never Add's thing. (I couldn't think of a better title ;-;) MMxCEm


Add sighed again, resting his face in the palm of his hand, glumly staring out into the crowd of dancing people. The Mastermind was sitting at table in the corner of Hamel's Palace ballroom, alone. Today were two of his comrade's wedding day. Rena and Raven's to be exact. He was invited, happily by one, warily by the other. He decided it couldn't hurt to attend...well, so far, he hadn't done much at all.

He sunk further into his misery as he watched the bride and groom joyfully twirl and spin in the center of dancing people. Rena had her usual grin on her face, but filled with a more radiant light, even ever-grim Raven had a tender smile on his face as he spun his beloved in his arms. Add drew his attention to the other members of the El Search Party.

Elsword and Aisha, as he believed they were called, were bickering, again. The Elemental Master's cheeks were puffed and her face was red, the Infinity Sword's eyes glinted with playfulness and his mouth was set in a crooked grin. The Grand Master, or Elesis was standing by Ara, the Sakra Devanam, and Chung, the Tactical Trooper, a light smile on her face.

Yes...they were all doing something...but where was _she_? He hadn't seen the little empress anywhere. Had she decided not to attend? After all, Rena did invite her, eagerly, and Eve was quite a good friend of the elf's. His eyebrows furrowed. There was no way the empress wasn't here...but just...where?

"Add?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He scowled instantly at the black haired woman, Ara, he didn't even notice her approach. She looked a bit frightened. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." He stated simply. She grew a bit red.

"Ah-sorry! I know, I just meant what are you doing by yourself? Why don't you mingle, or converse with others?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously, and with...sympathy? He narrowed his eyes.

"Is it a requirement?" He glanced at his pristine coat, making sure there was no dirt on it.

"Well, no...but it _is_ a wedding, you're supposed to enjoy it!" Add saw her glance over at the blue-eyed boy, who was staring at her. She grew a bit red in the face, as did Chung.

"Then go. Don't bother me." He leaned back in the chair, elegantly picking up the wine glass. He supposed he would need it. She looked at him once more, a bit sadly, before walking off, straight to the Trooper, who immediately offered his arm. Add watched as the girl took it with a blush. He burrowed himself into his thoughts again, also not noticing the second approaching female.

"Well, there you are!" A familiar joyful voice rang out. He looked up to see the radiant elf. A gleam in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It seemed she truly was happy then...he mused to himself. The Grand Archer frowned a bit when he didn't respond.

"You aren't going to have any maidens asking you for a dance with a scowl like _that_ on your face." She teasingly pointed out. The green haired bride sat herself across from him, lightly fanning herself with a hand.

"Good, I hoped not." He casually responded. Strangely, he felt more at ease with the elf. Perhaps because it was she who first welcomed him happily into their group, who showed him true kindness even when he threw it back in her face. He supposed he was on rather good terms with Rena. She was quite easy to talk to. He looked back at her. "Besides that, why are you here, not dancing with your new husband?"

The elf looked back at him, a gentle smile upon her face. "You looked lonely, believe it or not." He held back a look of surprise.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. I was looking at you earlier, you looked...well, miserable." She frowned at him. He sighed. Why could she read him so well. When he didn't deny it she laughed, a melodic sound. "Is it because you haven't seen _her_?" Rena raised an eyebrow. He felt his face heat slightly.

"I'm not sure of whom you speak." He looked away, back to the crowd, spotting the raven-haired man looking at him suspiciously. Rena laughed once again.

"Yes, I am sure you don't." He heard the bride stand up, not bothering to look her way, until she was right in front of him. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by being pulled up by the hand and inelegantly dragged to the middle of the dancing crowd.

Rena spun around. "Wait right here, don't go anywhere." She walked away briskly, holding the skirt of her gown. He saw her speak to the Blade Master, her new husband, then the man himself nod, before she walked away again. Add let another sigh fall from his lips. His exquisite white clothing would be dirtied by all the dancing fools around him. A minute later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Add turned around to see the bride again, though this time she only winked and left him. He was about to wonder what that was about- until he saw her. The empress herself. He felt his mouth hang open, as if to speak. She wore her usual clothing...but her hair. Her hair was down. Two braids pulled back, the rest left down. Eve looked up at the gaping man, curious at his reaction. She moved her hand to smooth down her hair. Add by now had regained his senses. As she was lowering her hand, he, smoothly, took it, and brought it to his lips.

Eve was a little stunned at his actions. He laid a light kiss upon her dainty hand, and brought his head back up, not releasing her hand. He looked her straight in the eyes. She tugged lightly at her hand, to see if he would let it go, he wouldn't. Instead, Add lightly pulled the empress out of the crowd, towards the moonlit balcony.

They escaped most of the chatter, but the soft music could still be heard. Add led the graceful queen to the middle of the balcony. She was a bit apprehensive, but was instead surprised when Add placed her other hand on his shoulder and laid his own upon her waist.

"May I have this dance?" His first words to her the entire evening. Eve merely nodded silently. Good thing she had left her servants behind, there was no way they would allow her to be alone with this man..but today, he seemed different. Eve studied him as they slowly moved to the music. Seeing nothing different physically, she gave up and leaned her head on his chest.

Add felt his face burn when she laid her head on his chest. It was a good thing she didn't see him. He wondered if she knew what that meant, that simple motion... Probably not...

"Your hair is different today." He stated, rather quietly. This caused Eve to stir. "It's not usually down...but you look rather beautiful this way." He murmured the last part.

"I-I see...thank you." Eve responded quietly. She had indeed told Ophelia to leave it, meaning her hair, alone after the braids.

The two moved, slowly, under the blanket of stars. The view was stunning, Hamel was beautiful, day and night. Add stepped away, hesitantly, when the music faded away, only to begin a new song. Eve stared at the Mastermind, her hands on his shoulder and in his own hand respectively. He did not let go, nor did she try to withdraw...but after a moment, she took her hand off of his shoulder and seemed to try standing on the points of her feet. Add was confused as to what she was doing...

His face burned when he felt a light touch against his cheek. Eve stepped down, face turned down. Add was a bit shocked, but felt his mouth stretch into a grin after a moment.

Eve was made to look at him when he suddenly lifted the hand in his own to his lips, pressing them against her milk white skin. He closed his eyes...then slowly opened them again.

Add brought his other hand to caress the empress' face. Eve closed her eyes, somewhat leaning into the touch. Still not releasing her hand, Add brought his face close to her own, hesitantly, slowly pressing his lips against Eve's.

Eve's eyes flew open with the contact, she felt his hot breath on her lips before he actually made the contact, but she was focusing more on the soft touch of his hand on her cheek at the time. She saw that his eyes were closed. She wasn't completely sure of what to do... She felt his nose brush against her face as he pressed his lips harder, though gently, against her own. She wasn't even aware that she was fisting the fabric of her dress in her hand until he tugged it away. His gloves were smooth on her palm, he let her hand drift in the air until she found a place for it, on his heart.

She could hear the soft breaths he made as he pecked her lips over and over, she could feel his heart beating under the palm of her hand as she smoothed it out, then clenched the fabric of his shirt. His non-occupied hand found it's way to her back, pulling her closer. His other hand's fingers entwined with her own.

The two stood, drenched in moon and starlight, surrounded by soft, drifting music, a cool breeze that whispered along their skin, teasing their hair. The cool spray of the nearby fountain left small droplets along her skin.

Add drew back long enough to look at the ethereal beauty before him, she was illuminated by the moon's rays, her hair had a glowing effect in the light. Her eyes were halfway open, lashes framing them. He heard his heart thump terribly fast, underneath the white gloves, his hands were warm and slick with sweat. He smiled, a genuine, soft, smile. He leaned in again, though this time, his lips pressed lightly against her forehead, lingering there for a moment.

He finally released her hand and parted. He looked at her, a gentle smile on his face, one that wouldn't last.

"Goodnight, my empress." He bowed to her, then slowly turned around. He had been at this wedding long enough. He smiled at the thought. Add wove his way through the crowds, leaving the empress behind, lifting a graceful hand to touch her lips, wondering about these new feelings she had experienced... a light blush on her face.

* * *

**Here's another One-shot =D I actually have quite a few just saved on my computer, and I'll eventually get most of them uploaded! I want to spam AddxEve fics, there's not 'nough out there! Anyways, was Eve OOC, and as always: Review! **


End file.
